The Ultimate Mermaid: Elina Santayana
by melanshi
Summary: Elina is alone. And it's because she was the only one in the pool when it bubbled. Now she has to deal with many powers as well as a tail. But Elina knows she has to keep her secret. There may be many more people like her out there. Will Elina keep her secret and become the ultimate mermaid?
1. Chapter 1 The Stone

**I don't own H2O Just Add Water. I own Elina, Bridget, and Kristen.**

I walked down the dock with Bridget Haley and Kristen Erins.

"I really don't think we should go…" Bridget murmured. She was always the one to hang back.

"Oh, come on, Bridge!" I jumped into Dad's boat. I wasn't licensed but I knew how to drive a boat.

"Ellie's right!" Kristen stepped carefully into the boat with me. Bridge sighed and stepped in too.

I drove the boat out to Potenza Island. It's this weird island.

I got out first and Kristen made Bridge get out next so she wouldn't hang back. She would do that.

"Did you know Potenza means power in Italian?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, that's nice." I bent down to pick up a rock. It was multicolored. I accidentally cut myself with it. "Ow—"

I froze and starred ahead.

"Ellie?" Bridge looked at me.

I took a step forward and walked like I didn't know how to a hole in the ground. I jumped in and landed on my feet. Bridge and Kristen followed but sorta fell down.

I looked at them like I had absolutely no idea who they were. Then I walked over to a hole in the wall and stepped through. My BFFs followed.

The full moon came over the top of the volcano we were in. A pool connected to the ocean in the center of the cave bubbled. I smiled and took a step in.

Bridge and Kristen watched as I starred up, mesmerized, at the moon. The bubbles floated up to the glowing silver object. When it stopped, everything went black.

….

"Elina!" Kristen screamed at me.

I sat up and spat al the salt water out of my mouth. I was at the beach with Kristen, Bridge, and some other men.

"She's gonna be alright," one of the men said. He sounded Australian. "A bit shaken up though."

"Thanks, Mr. McCartney," Kristen thanked. She got up and headed to the boat. Kristen followed.

I got up to do the same but Mr. McCartney stopped me. "Stop by my place later, Miss Santayana." He gave me his address.

He watched me as I walked over to my boat so much that I felt like he could've stared a hole in my back.


	2. Chapter 2 Research

**I don't own H2O. I do own Elina, Kristen, and Bridget.**

I walked into Kristen's house with Bridget.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ellie?" Bridget asked.

"I'm fine!" I answered impatiently. Bridge had been harassing me all morning.

"Hey, Ellie! Hi, Bridge!" Kristen ran down the stairs. "Ellie, I've been researching that multicolored stone and you might want to see this."

We walked upstairs to Kristen's room. I sat down at her computer while Bridge and she watched.

"These unique multicolored stones are found on bizarre islands such as Pushtet Island, Poder Island, Snaga Island, Moc Island, Vermogen Island, Teho Island, Puissance Island, Pouvwa Island, Hatalom Island, Kekuasaan Island, Cumhacht Island, Potenza Island, Jauda Island, Galia Island, Kuasa Island, Makt Island, Putere Island, Nguvu Island, and Effekt Island.

"One teenager named Genevieve Tessa cut herself with one of these rocks while hanging out with her friends Wendy Sarah and Scarlet Gloria at Potenza Island. Genevieve lost focus on everything and walked like she was hypnotized to a gap in the earth. She went into a pool with the full moon over it and then lost consciousness. She was okay but in the end started acting out of the ordinary."

I looked at Kristen and Bridge. "Wow."

"I know," Kristen answered.

"Lemme see the computer." I got up and Bridge took over. She searched "Genevieve Tessa" on Google.

"Genevieve Abigail Tessa-Rose. Age 36. Married to Joseph Rose. Children: Kyle Rose, Nicole Rose, and Victoria Rose," I read.

"Oh, I know them!" Kristen said. "They hang out together and are super shy."

"Search the two other friends," I told Bridge.

She searched "Wendy Sarah" first.

"Wendy Emily Sarah-Martin. Age: 36. Married to Jonathan Martin. Children: Kelly Martin." Kristen read.

"Uh! Kelly is such a jerk!" Bridge moaned.

Then, Bridge searched "Scarlet Gloria".

"Scarlet Marina Gloria-Lucy. Age: 36. Married to Ryan Lucy. Children: Natalie Lucy, Colette Lucy, Chloe Lucy, and Hunter Lucy." Kristen shook her head. "I don't know them."

"I'll be right back," I said. "I'm thirsty."

I walked into Kristen's kitchen and got a drink of water.

"Nice!" I hissed as I spilled some on me. I walked into Kristen's room. "Hey, Kristen? Do you have any towels?"

"Sure, in the bathroom."

I started walking to it but I fell over randomly.

Kristen and Bridge stared at me.

"What?" I asked. My black hair fell into my face. I could've sworn I had it in a braid.

I tried to stand up and noticed that I had on a multicolored bikini top.

"Uh, Elina?" Bridge asked. "You might want to look at your 'legs'."

I looked back and shrieked, "Holy cow!"

My legs were a scaly multicolored fishtail.

**How do you like this chapter? All of the island names are translated into the word "power". I'll considering having Kyle, Victoria, and Nicole Rose, Kelly Martin, and Natalie, Colette, Chloe, and Hunter Lucy in the story later on. What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3- Mr McCartney

**To mixaholic: I didn't include Mako in the list of islands because it doesn't translate into the word "power". All the others do.**

**I don't own H2O. I own Elina, Bridge, Kristen, Kyle, Nicole, and Victoria.**

I kicked a piece of pavement along as I walked to Mr. McCartney's house. Why me? Why why why me?

I looked up and saw someone standing at the beach. I would've wandered on in any other circumstance but this person just happened to be Genevieve Tessa's daughter.

"Hey, Nicole." The blonde girl with the aqua highlights jumped as I came up.

"Oh, hi, Elina," Nicole said shyly. "What do you want?"

I mentally smiled to myself. "I was wondering… why do you and your siblings hang out with each other and no one else?"

I caught Nicole looking from the sea to her bare feet. "Is that suddenly a crime?"

I lost my patience there. "Listen, Nicole! I know about your mom and the rock and the pool. Don't try to hide it!" I instantly regretted saying it. Nicole looked terrified. "Sorry. I had to get that out."

I walked away from Nicole then turned to say one more thing. But she was gone. A few ripples waved in the ocean. I didn't bother following her. If my idea was correct and Nicole was a mermaid, who would win: a girl born part fish or a girl who had known that she was a mermaid for like an hour?

…

Mr. McCartney's house was a small home on the beach. It was only a few feet from the ocean. I watched the water the whole time.

Mr. McCartney was standing outside. He smiled when I walked up. "H, Elina! I've been waiting to talk to you. Come inside!" He started walking and held open the door.

I was reluctant to go.

Mr. McCartney rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Scientists honor!"

"Scientists honor?" I asked.

"I was never a scout!" Mr. McCartney said.

I shook my head and walked inside.

"Have a seat!" Mr. McCartney said. "Do you want something to drink?" I shook my head as I sat on his couch.

He tossed me a book.

"'Mermaids: The Creatures of the Seas'." I read. "How did you…"

"I have some friends who are mermaids," Mr. McCartney explained. "This book explains it all."

I flipped through each page.

"Where should we start?" Mr. McCartney asked.

_Moon Pools, Traits, Powers, Natural Abilities, Potions, Magic (Allergies, etc.), Sirens. _There were so many choices! Wait! Did I see "powers"?

"Does this say 'Powers'?" I asked.

"That comes naturally. Tell me when you find your power. Oh and you can keep the book!" Mr. McCartney smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. McCartney!" I thanked.

"Please, call me Lewis," Mr. McCartney said.

**Please review! I am considering having Mako as well as the girls in the story. What do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4- The Rose Siblings

**I don't own H2O. I own Kyle, Nicole, Victoria, Elina, Reena, and Vanessa.**

"Are you sure that's what she meant?" Victoria asked her sister.

Elina's idea was right. The siblings were half mermaid but they had orange tails and Victoria and Nicole had matching tops. They were sitting in the moon pool on Potenza Island.

Nicole nodded. "What else could she be referring to?"

Kyle shrugged next to her. "Man, this stinks! And there's no one we could tell besides Mom! It's not like there's a mermaid Facebook."

"They'd probably call it MerBook but that's beside the point!" Victoria joked.

….

Vanessa Santayana hummed as she cooked breakfast in her kitchen. It was a perfect day. The sun was out, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and my older sister Reena was home from college!

"Hey, Mom!" I said as I bounded down the stairs. "Where's Reena?"

"Someone's up late!" Vanessa laughed. "Reena left an hour ago to head to the beach." She loaded pancakes onto my plate.

I glanced at the clock. It was 11:00! Lewis wanted me at his place in 15 minutes!

I jumped up. "Gotta go! A friend is expecting me at his place in a few minutes!"

Mom watched suspiciously as I ran for the door.

As I threw open the door, I came face to face with Victoria Rose. Victoria had raised her fist. She must've been about to knock on the door.

"Hey, Elin—" Victoria started.

I pushed past her. "Sorry, Victoria! I've gotta be somewhere!"

"Oh," she said as she watched me leave. I didn't hear it but she also said, "Where are you going?"


End file.
